


Clay你不是人

by TLaundryball



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 20:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLaundryball/pseuds/TLaundryball
Summary: “我愿意。”
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 1





	Clay你不是人

**Author's Note:**

> *故事发生在太空探索已经稍微普及的年代

“嗨sapnap，让clay来家里住一阵子如何？”  
“哪个clay，之前熟食店遇到屁股很翘的那个还是在瓦里亚号失事时救过你一命的那个？”  
人生的头一遭，george开始思考自己救命恩人的身材问题。  
“救过我的那个。”他最终说。  
“哦，”sapnap毫不掩饰自己的失落，蘸着酸奶油把薯片和“在役航天员不建议食用规定食谱外食品”的指导意见一起嚼吧嚼吧咽了下去，“他终于打算和你见面了？”  
George握着手机点点头，sapnap有点不妙地意识到他现在的表情更应该出现在一个陷入幻想的少女，而不是一位心智发育健全的成年航天工作者脸上。  
“他要调职了，下周就来休斯敦。不过租房合同的事出了点差错。”  
“所以你就让他暂住我们家了，这间公寓里可没有多余的床啊我亲爱的george小天才。”  
“沙发拼一拼就能用”  
Sapnap发现george福至心灵地避开了“谁睡沙发”这个问题。  
“正常表达感谢的方法难道不是给他订好一个月的宾馆然后付清全部房费吗？”  
“就是因为这样你才连修台割草机的钱都出不起的。”  
“我自己能修！”sapnap大声抗议。  
“Sap！”George难以理喻，“——那可是clay啊！”  
Sapnap翻了个白眼，闭嘴了。你不能指望一个人不对把他从死神怀抱里拉回来的人产生好感，george所参与的深空考察飞船在两个月前失事坠毁，george在那颗鸟不拉屎的石头卫星上发出的求救信号不知怎的成功抵达了尚在地球的clay的通讯器，这才成为那艘被诅咒的船上唯一的生还者。据George所说，这可不是按个按钮就能一键救援的事，自己是搭乘途经的另一艘考察船返回地球的，在那之前Clay几乎不眠不休地陪伴了他4天，确保能及时提供一切帮助；据george所说，如果不是clay，也许他在看到飞船残骸中遗体的那一刻就已经疯了，据George所说...  
据george所说，当他在天仓星上“心灰意冷，孤苦无依，向所有可能的频道发送联络请求”时，他们的航天局没有收到，sapnap没有收到，一颗当时正以老年人遛狗速度掠过现场的气象卫星也没有收到。  
但clay收到了，也许他们就是命中注定。

五月的休斯敦，天气从未像今天这般晴朗，大风吹走了所有云层和一大堆花粉，sapnap在后座不停打着喷嚏。  
“拜托，没必要紧张得像个女高中生似的，你们已经一起聊天两个月，他连我们每周一起看一次黄片都知道了。”  
“你觉得他是因为谁才知道的？！”george狂怒，如果不是因为那天晚上sapnap抢走了他的手机，他在clay心中的形象本该仍是个一门心思献身科学的宇航员。  
黑色福特继续前行。当机场的轮廓出现在眼前时george感到全身都在冒汗，他开始思考得挑个日子把这辆车刷成白的。直到停稳车，george还来得及没熄火，驾驶座的车窗被敲了两下。他习惯性去摸驾照，一抬头，一个金发的大男孩站在窗外冲他咧嘴笑。  
“Clay！”他惊喜地大叫起来。  
Sapnap被george吵醒，他的神智尚在几万光年外的星系（那里至少没有花粉），睁开眼看到的第一件事物是george泛红的耳后根。他开始对事情的发展感到一点点担忧。  
在看到那个正倚着车门和george聊天的一米九美式大男孩时，sapnap的担忧到达了顶点。Clay穿着一件运动t恤，金发被长途旅行弄得乱糟糟的，鼻梁和脸颊上有几颗雀斑，他的瞳孔绿得就好像是往眼眶里嵌了两块绿宝石。  
这他妈绝对是george会喜欢的型。 

George从年假里抽出了宝贵的两天，用来陪Clay。  
“这是我第一次坐过山车。”clay仰望着高耸入云的木质轨道，说。  
在亲手为他纠正了安全带的错误系法后，george相信他说的都是真的。对clay像任何第一次坐过山车的人一样狼狈不堪的期待让george忘记了对方和自己是同行的事实。  
Clay坐在george和sapnap之间，腰间绑着安全带，双手捧着sapnap满怀恶意给他买的草莓味甜筒。在过山车第二次垂直下坠时冰激凌球飞了出去，糊在后座的脸上，后座乘客大声尖叫，过山车上所有人都在尖叫，george和sapnap岿然不动，clay捧着空了的甜筒看看george，看看后座乘客，又把头扭回来看了看george。  
“我应该尖叫吗？”clay问。  
George愣了一下，接着他肆无忌惮地狂笑起来。  
后座乘客怒目而视。

“在实验室待着挺好的。”george靠在一堆软垫里，舒舒服服吸了一口可乐，“一段时间之内我再也不想回到那个鬼地方了。”  
“实验室确实挺好，至少你犯不着继续吃老鼠饲料了。”  
Sapnap把嘴里的玉米片全部喷了出来。  
“George一直坚持那三天里他吃的都是食物舱里剩下的罐头和压缩饼干，我操。”  
george绝望地捂住了脸，“Clay！我们说好这是秘密的。”  
“我忘了。”clay厚颜无耻。  
“我没能打开食品舱的门！它在坠毁时被卡住了。”  
“老鼠饲料好吃吗？”sapnap。  
“天哪，不好吃，一点也不！”george绝望地笑着，夸张地干呕起来，“你可以尝尝，实验室里还有好多，我保证它比你现在正在吃的东西要健康多了，然后你就会对那些小家伙产生发自内心的同情，‘哦可怜的小宝贝，来吃点夏威夷披萨——’”  
“得了吧george，老鼠才没有味觉。会觉得难吃的只有你。”  
“真的？！”  
Clay笑出了声，“我不知道，我编的。为什么要在意一只老鼠喜不喜欢吃夏威夷披萨？”  
“说到这个，george，你从实验室带上飞船的那些小白鼠后来去哪了？”  
“死了。”george抹掉一滴真实存在的眼泪，他这人就是这样，你不知道他什么时候真的在哭。“在天仓星上的最后一天我发现它们全都被感染了，——或者...寄生？我不确定是因为那颗星球上的空气还是那里的某种生物，它们变得很有攻击性，好像生命的全部意义就是把彼此的肠子从肚子里扯出来。”  
“那颗卫星上能有什么生物？鼻涕怪吗？”sapnap。  
Clay咳嗽了两声。  
“——呃，算了，我想clay当时已经听我绘声绘色地描述过一遍了。”  
“没事george，我只是呛到了，你接着讲。”  
“你把这事儿告诉调查部门了吗？”  
“没有，”george打了个哆嗦，回想起那些在黑暗里冲着他一眨一眨的荧光绿色小眼睛，白色皮毛下被撕碎的内脏...他会疯的，他们全都死了，舰长，工程师，还有他最敬重的实验室导师，在那片深海一样的死寂里，如果不是clay恰好接到了他的求救信号，如果不是clay，如果...  
“George。”他感到肩膀上一暖。Clay从隔壁沙发挪过来，靠着他坐下了。  
他重新落在地面上。他在地球上，而不是那个离家千万里的石头行星。Clay和他之间不用再隔着连电磁波都要跑上好几小时的遥远虚空，如果他想，他甚至能...  
他的手真暖和。  
George重新转向sapnap，“...我还没准备好。你也知道的，那里可能有其他生命——这其实是个大发现，但另一个大发现，我已经在报告里写了的那一个——那星球简直是太空里的百慕大，要论在那里坠毁的飞船，瓦里亚号恐怕连前十都排不上。我不想让总部为了研究目的就急匆匆派更多人上去送死。”  
客厅里没有开灯，月亮很圆，星座稀疏，只有电视屏幕上不知道哪年的电影静静播放着。作为业内人士他们看科幻片一般目的是嘲笑导演的学历，但有些知识就连太空片导演都懂：深空探索给人类带来的绝不只是知识和一张张填满的星图。  
“我赞成。”sapnap想了想，说。  
“还有，你们俩可以把手松开了吗？”

两个月前。  
天仓星就像一座漂浮在外太空的坟场，环形山下方的坑谷里散落着飞行器的残骸和坠毁时在地面上拖曳留下的长长痕迹，一部分还在燃烧，一部分已经碳化了。  
“clay，clay，clay——”  
George坐在环形山边缘的高处大口喘着气。热浪透过厚重的航天服扑面而来，他身边摆着一台看不出形状的机器。  
“我在这里。”对面几乎立刻回复了。文字消息无法表达语气，但按照clay秒回每一条消息的情况，george怀疑他这几天来压根没睡过觉（回到地球以后clay证实了这一点，“如果你因为求助问题没有被及时回答而死了，我会觉得是我杀了你”，并表示在确认george安全返回后他经历了人生中睡眠质量最高的48小时）。  
“我从那堆垃圾里捡到了一个还能用的信号收发仪。不知道是从哪艘飞船上掉下来的，上面似乎还刻着...我猜这是中文。如果调试得当的话所有途经这个星域的飞船都能收到这台小玩意儿发出的消息——我希望是这样，现在我在用它扫描这颗星球的表面，运气好的话，没准我在这里并不是孤单一人呢？”  
“如果在某座环形山的底部还藏着带超大游泳池的度假别墅的话，别忘了给我带张照片。”  
“当然，你会嫉妒死的。”george笑了起来，“好了，现在让我们看看这个小宝贝有没有给我们带来什么好消息...”接着是一阵安静。  
“clay！扫描仪在星球表面上发现了另一个信号发射源，就在离这里不远！我看看，一，二，三...也就三座环形山而已，如果我拿出航天局面试时的劲头，没准日落前就能赶到那里呢。但是，你说得对——如果那里不是别墅，而是什么陷阱呢？我应该去吗？”  
“如果我说不，你会听吗？”  
“不会”  
“那就对了，好奇宝宝。”

George掀开被子，赤脚走上阳台，他发现clay居然也在。听到门被推开的动静，clay没有回头，只是向左边挪了两步，给george腾出位置。  
George走过去，站在他身边。这感觉非常奇妙，明明这只是他和clay见面的第一天，但他们仿佛已经在那颗遥远的行星上度过了一生。  
他抬起头，看着月亮。如果有星空的话会更浪漫一些，但只有月亮。今夜是圆月。  
“睡不着？”  
“嗯。可能是今天你来了...我梦到了在天仓星上的事。”  
“是噩梦吗？”  
“不算是。”george托着腮想了一会儿，“除非你觉得带泳池的豪华别墅算是噩梦的话。”  
Clay大笑起来。  
“我的确曾经在游泳时差点被淹死，不过那是在海里。”  
“Clay，”george鬼使神差地向前走了一步，“你想玩个游戏吗？”  
“当然，只要你告诉我规则是什么。”  
“没有什么规则，我会问三个关于你的问题，回答我——作为回答，你也可以问我三个，怎么样？”  
Clay本可以向他索要更详细的规则，和george确认问题的范围，但他没有。也许潜意识里他并不介意一些超纲的问题。  
“第一个，让我们轻松点开始，”george清清嗓子，“上一个圣诞节你是和谁一起过的？”  
“爸爸妈妈，妹妹，还有我的猫。拜托，当你还在另一个星系的时候我就把家里的所有成员给你介绍过一遍了。”  
George心里涌起一阵暖意，他努力把“下一个圣诞节你想和谁一起过”咽了回去。  
“你上一次哭是什么时候？”  
“你返回地球的时候。”即答。  
“拜托别这样，太肉麻了。”  
“george，我是认真的。”你明明就期待这样的答案。  
“天啊，谢谢你——所以现在见到我的感觉如何？”  
“这是第三个问题吗？”  
George点点头，clay低头思考了一会儿，月光下他的影子把george整个儿罩在里面。  
“比我想象中矮一点。”  
“什么——我以为你会说点好话！”  
Clay笑着躲开他的拳头，“好话和实话只能选一个，你说过要听实话的。”  
“clay，”george抱臂，装模作样地抹掉一滴眼泪，“你太让我伤心了。”  
“那真遗憾，作为补偿我就对你说句好话吧：george，见到你感觉棒极了。”  
George用更加受伤的表情看着他。  
“这是实话。”clay飞快地说。

轮到clay。  
“你，嗯，在地球上的生活怎么样？”  
这是个挺宽的问题，george想。“刚回来的时候我需要定期拜访心理咨询，但现在已经好多了。...说实话深空考察事故给我带来的创伤并没有我想象中，也没有其他所有人想象得那么严重。总之现在我感觉很好，我待在地球上，这里很安全，现在我还见到了你。我很喜欢脚踏实地的生活。”  
Clay点点头，花了一点时间去思考下一个问题。  
“月亮是什么颜色的？”  
“什么？”george扑哧一声，“这就是你深思熟虑的第二个问题？”  
“是的，这就是第二个问题。”  
“这不是某种糟透了的谜题什么的吧？”  
“才不是！”  
“拜托，一共只有三次机会，你可以问我任何问题——任何问题！你可以问我有没有什么家人，我的存款——这个最好还是不要，我的爱好，或者我是不是单身啊，我都会回答你！然后你就问了这？”  
“george快点回答我，你要超时了！”  
“我从没听说过这个游戏还有时限！”眼看clay就要扑过来挠他痒痒，george立刻举起双手，“好吧，——淡黄色？”  
Clay停下了，站在george面前俯视着他。他看得那么认真，让george几乎怀疑他正在对自己进行某种学术研究。月光洒在clay鼻尖的雀斑上，像是刚出炉点心上的糖霜。  
等george回过神来，他才发现自己凑得太近了，几乎撞到clay的鼻尖。  
他的心脏砰砰狂跳起来。Clay注视着他，歪了歪头。  
他不想退开。  
“你想好第三个问题了吗？”  
“嗯。想不想猜猜看？”  
“是我的家人，爱好，还是我的存款？”  
绿色的眼睛狡黠地转了转。  
“Clay！——快点告诉我。”  
“George。”clay站在原地，没有向前，也没有后退，“George，接吻是什么感觉？”  
George觉得自己不会呼吸了。他几乎立刻想要从clay身边跳开，可是做不到，将他的信号带到clay身边的那种引力在此刻又把他无可救药地拉近clay。宇宙在他们头顶展开，成千上万的恒星在看不见的地方熊熊燃烧，而george发现自己在和clay思考着同样的问题：接吻是什么感觉？  
“我不知道，”george捂着脸用力摇摇头，脸颊上的热度差点把他烫伤，“这超纲了！”  
他逃回了卧室。

这些日子george经常梦到以前的事。他躺在那颗残酷卫星苍白，干裂的地面上哭泣，泪水在渗入裂缝之前就被蒸发得一滴不剩。  
“我不想跑了，clay，我好累...我会死的，我会死在这里...我想至少死得体面点。”  
“你疯了？！救援船就在眼前——你都走到这里了！”  
“可我和它之间隔着大概一千道裂谷！还有...”还有那些眼睛，成千上万的，贪婪的好奇的眼睛，它们在看着我，在等待着我，“我真的做不到了，带我一起去死吧...Clay，这几天你一直陪着我，你应该清楚疯狂的是这颗卫星，而不是我。”  
“闭嘴，快跑！”  
荧光绿色的触须织入人类的身体，雨后的幼芽在动脉和神经中伸展，蔓延，他的导师向他伸出手，慈爱地笑着。  
“教授，”他向前走了一步，“我把实验数据都保存在瓦里亚号的档案库里了。”  
“闭嘴george，和我说话——”  
“我想休息一会儿，我想回到团队里去。”  
“他们都死了！”clay大喊，“但我还活着，george，listen to me, 我是个活生生的人，我住在佛罗里达，我有两个姐妹和一个弟弟，我有一只叫patches的猫——而且我想见你。”  
“George，”他又说了一遍，“我想在地球上见到你。”  
啊，那个声音。  
George睁开眼睛，看着床头发光的“5点25分”。  
如果不是那个声音，他在两个月前就已经死了。

“只休息一周不会死的。”厨房里传来哗哗的水声，george与sapnap隔着餐桌对峙，试图捍卫自己最后的尊严。  
“第一，他要来住的不是一周，而是两周；第二，电影之夜从我们住进这间屋子时就开始了，它象征了这栋房子的传统和三年来——”  
“听着sapnap，我需要一个好的形象，我”  
“那你自己和他说去吧！”  
“怎么说？‘嗨亲爱的clay，我和sapnap每周五晚上都要一起看porn，请问你要一起来吗？’”  
Clay围着围裙从厨房走出来，手里还拿着一个没洗完的盘子。  
“当然？”  
George张大嘴巴愣在原地，sapnap发出一声胜利的欢呼。

这糟透了。  
George清楚地记得在正常状态下自己的心跳是65次/分钟，跳伞着陆时这个数字会增加到75次，而离心机训练时则是85。他没有统计过自己在clay身边的平均心率，但如果他身上像舱外活动时一样绑着生命监测仪，它此刻一定在尖叫着把george踢出合格航天员的行列。  
而生命监测仪眼中的正面教材就坐在他身边，双手交叠，背部笔挺，目光正对前方，注视着屏幕上正在激战的一男二女。这眼光和那天晚上在阳台时的非常相似，clay似乎剥离了被观察物中所附加的情感，只是不带感情地，理性地观察着它们。  
想起那晚阳台上发生的一切无疑只是让george的心率雪上加霜。  
绿色的眼睛突然对上george，后者像做贼被抓了一样抖了一下，飞快将自己的视线移回屏幕上。  
一男两女渐入佳境，george如坐针毡地盯着屏幕，感到自己脸颊的温度不争气地再一次上升。他试图把目光从porn上移开，然而左边是正在欢乐起哄的sapnap，右边是光明正大扭头看他的clay，他的嘴角抽动了一下，笑出了绝望。  
场景切换，女一号走进厨房装模作样地开始摆盘沙拉，谢天谢地她还穿了一条围裙——虽然也就只有一条围裙。身上灼人的视线终于消失，clay把脸重新转回了屏幕上。  
他难道在害羞...？George小小的脑瓜灵光一现。  
轻松的时刻持续了大约两分钟。两分钟后，clay的视线再一次转向了他。  
...这糟透了。  
说是偷瞄未免委屈了他，clay此时此刻的行径完全光明正大，毫无廉耻，这等饱含感情的观察只配出现于微生物学家和显微镜下他刚刚培养了一个月的菌群。Clay歪着头，肩膀放松地靠在沙发背上，就好像以为george没发现自己的动作一样。George不敢扭头，他相当确信这时和clay对视会让一个全无心血管病史的人心脏病发作。  
他揪着t恤目不斜视地盯着屏幕，上一个被他这么认真看着的东西还是学生时代隔壁座位的试卷。Clay还在研究他，george突然想如果有一天自己快死了，不知道他的目光能不能成为自己的肾上腺素。  
“clay。”george在衣服上擦了擦手心的汗，说。他声音非常之小，如果clay没听到的话，他想，那就算了。  
“嗯？”  
不要再盯着我了，你正在毁掉我的电影之夜。George打算这么说，他深吸了一口气，转向clay的方向。  
所有语句都在他脑子里爆炸了。Clay看着他，嘴角带着一点笑意，他的脸和george的几乎一样红。  
去他的电影之夜吧，george想。如果不是sapnap还在旁边的话，他一定会吻他。  
“你们俩打算试探到什么时候？”sapnap打了个哈欠，把双手枕在脑后，“能不能学习一下现有教材，just kissed already?”  
“我刚才说出来了？！”george大惊失色，立刻向clay的反方向挪了好几十厘米。  
“说什么？”  
知道刚才并没有把心理活动说出口并不能给george带来任何安慰，一周以来的第二次，他头也不回地逃回了卧室。  
“george？”房门被推开，是clay的声音。George坚持把自己埋在被子和一堆枕头里，假装是一棵还是菌丝状态的蘑菇。  
“等我发芽了再说。”他把枕头压得更紧了点。  
安静。在十几下心跳后，耳边传来了门被关闭，锁上的咔哒一声。  
他的心向下沉去。  
你没理由失望。毕竟是你自己想一个人待会儿的不是吗。  
George把枕头扔到一边，从被子里探出头来。Clay双手撑在他身体两侧，那双绿眼睛就在离他十厘米的正上方看着他。  
“Clay！！”george实打实地尖叫出声，“这一点也不好玩——”  
“啊哈！”clay低下头，用自己的鼻尖点了点george的，“抓到你了。”  
George一把揪住clay的衣领吻了上去。

（下）  
George午睡醒来，枕头暖乎乎的，他往下一摸，发现那是clay的大腿。  
“可以放我起来了吗？”clay笑着刮了刮他的鼻尖，“腿都麻了。”  
Sapnap出门去了，George从沙发上坐起来，享受着或许是他人生中最美好的周末。  
“你没和sapnap提起那些那些生物的事。”  
“我想保留秘密，暂时。”  
Clay歪歪头。  
“如果总部知道这件事，那么可能有两种情况：一，派飞船从天仓星远处掠过，然后核平那片星域；二，派飞船降落在那颗卫星上，采集样本研究这种生命体。我不知道总部会选择哪一种，但我知道一旦把这件事说出去，选择权就再也不在我手上了。”george看着电视，屏幕上正在静音播放脱口秀，一个金发妹子笑得十分夸张，“我是个航天员，我经历过至少80小时的外星荒岛求生，我不想其他人也这样...冒着甚至可能不被告知的风险前往那个地方。我想为我关心的人们至少做一件事情。”

日子照旧，睡沙发的问题被完美解决，clay在每个晚上十点准时钻进George的房间，两人过得十分黏糊。Sapnap在一墙之隔的靠枕上与自己的游戏手柄相依为命，和george的联机存档已经搁置三个月，承认没有george自己会卡关到死无异于对他自尊心的毁灭性打击，于是他只能乖乖换简单存档，顺便在隔壁腻歪时大骂两句clay你不是人。  
“吵架了？模范情侣还会吵架？”  
“是的，我们会，”george没好气地说，“三个月来终于有戏看了，你是不是激动得快要死了？”  
“啧，我还以为你至少会反驳一下‘模范情侣’呢。”  
“你恐怕高估了我的廉耻之心。”  
“好吧，让我来听听受害者发言：他怎么你了？”  
George垂下眼睛，深深吸了一口气。  
“下个月的深空考察项目，他把我的名字也报上去了。”  
“就是去那个——卧槽，真的？！”  
George点点头。  
“真有你的，clay。”  
“你什么意思？”  
“我得说clay做了我想做但不敢做的事——我发誓从那个项目的日程计划被公布的那一刻起我就觉得你应该和我们待在同一张名单上，不过现在想想这件事还是由clay来做比较合适。”  
“你和他商量好了？”george不受控制地感到一丝恼火。  
“不不不不别误会，上周我们讨论最多的话题就是曲棍球赛和后院那台割草机，clay打算把它改造成全自动的。我发誓我从没和他‘暗中策划’过把你偷偷塞进项目名单里之类的事。我只是觉得你不该再这么下去了。自从从天仓星上回来——半年了，你一直这个样子。我是说你是个航天员，又不是理论物理学家什么的！”  
“我不想去。”george直截了当地说。  
“我完全理解——恐惧是人类的天性，但我们这一行工作的意义就是帮全人类对抗这种恐惧，对未知的恐惧。天空只有一片漆黑的时候才让人感到害怕，如果有几颗星星的话，那还是挺美的。”  
George叹了口气靠在沙发上。“我只是想休息一阵子。”  
“——我明白。这本质还是你和clay之间的事，如果你需要，我当然会站在你这边。只是我觉得，george——除非你想一辈子就这么待在实验室里，否则你总得向前迈出那一步，而现在正是最好的机会。Clay和我都在项目里，我们都知道他对缓解你的恐惧能起到多大作用——我们能给你营造最接近日常生活时的环境，而且M30星域是出了名的安全区了好吗，我发誓不会出任何问题的。”  
“哇哦，你是不是被clay洗脑了？”  
“这是真心话，george。”  
大门咔哒一声被打开，clay拎着一堆袋子走了进来。  
“这是什么？”sapnap指着其中一个黑色的纸袋。  
“汉堡。”  
沙发上的两个人怀疑地看着那个无论如何都和美式快餐搭不上边的袋子。  
“奢侈版汉堡？”  
“夹了米其林三星大厨亲手烤制肉饼的奢侈汉堡，”clay一本正经地瞎扯淡，“george，我能和你聊聊吗？”  
George躺在沙发上没动，clay站在玄关俯视着他。他们就这么隔着茶几对峙了半分钟。  
“我想起我今天有个快递！邮递员应该快到了。”sapnap从沙发上跳起来，头也不回地溜出了客厅。  
George向他的背影投去一个“你到底站谁那边”的愤怒眼神。

“你想去看星星，还是一直留在地面上？”  
“我不知道，clay。没人比你更清楚上次的深空考察给我带来什么了：五天我再也不愿回想起的记忆，一身伤疤，还有深空恐惧症。”  
Clay低着头，用狗狗一样有点可怜的眼神看着他。  
“好吧，还有一个你。”george于心不忍，摸了摸他头，“但是clay...你在给我压力。”  
“我只是在帮你做出你自己的决定。嘿george，看着我，如果你真的不想再次进入太空——看着我的眼睛，然后说‘不’。”  
“这是作弊！”george捂着脸，“你明知道我没法对你说‘不’。”  
“哈，这是我的小诡计。”  
“sapnap说得没错，总有一天我要向前迈出那一步，我还怀念失重的感觉。但就只是，给我一点时间，好吗？”  
Clay看着他，亲了亲他的嘴角。  
“当然。我们现在算是和好了吗？”  
“看你表现，比如这个——你出门提回来的袋子里是什么？”  
“......”  
“所以我猜还没有。”  
“george，”clay抓住他的手，“我会告诉你的，等到合适的时候。我也需要一点点时间。”  
“可是我现在就想知道。”  
这有点无理取闹了，george想。但这才是恋人之间的特权。  
“我一直都没有把所有事都告诉你——george，我只是想等到合适的时候。”  
Clay耸耸肩，转身向客厅走去，客厅里只剩下george一个人。  
靠在墙角的黑色纸袋吸引了他的视线。George锁好门，蹲下去把它拆开，其实还没拆开他心里就有答案了——里面是空的。从物品，包装盒，小票，什么都没有，只有系在袋口的一根天蓝色缎带。他把盒子扔到一边，看着缎带上的品牌名。  
那确实是个奢侈品牌，george虽然nerd，但不至于连这个都认不出来。他本可以说服自己也许clay只是为下周要出席的会议买了个新的领带夹，连george自己都说不清他在害怕什么，又在期待什么。  
Clay的外套还挂在衣架上。George把它摘下来翻，在内侧口袋里找到一个方形的小盒子。里面没有领带夹或者袖扣，只是放着一枚戒指。  
戒指下面还夹着一张揉成团的小票，背面画着两个带着航天头盔的小人的涂鸦，周围乱七八糟写了很多东西，但都被涂掉了。只剩下纸片最角落的一句话：  
“你愿意嫁给我吗，在星星的那一边”  
他捂住嘴，无声地大哭起来。

舰桥放下，clay从前排溜到george身边，在他戴上头盔之前按住他的手。  
“看着我，”绿眼睛认真地看着george，“你会平安回来的。”  
“我知道。”  
一个吻落在george的额头上，sapnap在旁边一边戴头盔一边忙里偷闲发出干呕的声音。回头，不远处一个褐色卷发的男孩正挥手冲这边打招呼，鼻尖被舰桥上的风吹得红彤彤的。  
“前辈！”karl大喊，“我有些东西要给你。”  
“托你们俩的福现在karl觉得宇航员的选拔标准之一是给里给气的恋爱脑”sapnap冷笑一声，扭头朝男孩跑过去。  
“他说得也许没错，”george隔着手套漫不经心地玩clay的手指，“我之前找karl拷过实验数据，他的数据库里有一整个关于sapnap的文件夹来着。”

一周后，克里尼号。  
George和sapnap蹲在氧气室里，“去哪儿？”  
“不知道。”sapnap压低声音。过去的20分钟他和george一直蹲在这里，舱门紧闭，外面时不时传来船员急促的脚步声。在这段时间里他们总结出了三件事。  
1.这显然不是返航的方向，似乎也不通往任何已知星域  
2.他们疑似被卷进了某种外太空饥饿游戏的现场。  
3.这他妈糟透了。

简单梳理一下现在的情况。  
他们到达了目标星系，分析大气成分，记录地形，采集样本，顺利得令人难以置信，在星球表面留下地标后准备前往下一个标记点。在飞船航行的第五天，他们的领航员死了。  
这事很值得一提。因为那名身高六尺三英寸，特长是徒手卸下探测车车轮的高加索人并不是因为酗酒什么的而在自己岗位上突发心肌梗塞而死的，他的死亡是证据确凿，无可置疑的他杀，一枚子弹从后脑进入，右眼穿出，弹壳就老老实实躺在领航室地板的血泊里。  
全船成员立即召开了紧急会议，缉拿潜藏在船员之中的凶手。但指纹分析仪显然不在一艘科考飞船的配备仪器范围内，大家奋勇举证，激烈争吵，最后无疾而终。  
第六天发生了两件事。  
一，飞船的导航系统彻底歇逼。  
二，他们的随舰实习生死了。  
用“死了”是为了照顾船员的情绪，毕竟任何一个理智尚存的人都不会选择用三指粗的尖锐钢筋刺穿胸腔作为自杀的方式。  
一次成功的深空考察可能伴随着各种各样的预兆，但“在一小时内收到两次紧急会议通知”显然不包含在内，“出现两具非自然死亡的船员尸体”也不。  
失去领航员和导航系统意味着偏离原定航线。克里尼号并非为长期探索而设计的飞船，食物和燃料储备都经不起他们在星际之间像没头苍蝇一样乱撞。飞船的各项参数都已经被调成最低能耗水平，但漂泊的时间每增加一天，他们顺利返回地球的可能性就无可避免地减少一分。  
在偏离航线的第十五天，船上举行了一场听证会。  
“为什么是冬眠舱？！”sapnap激动地挡在clay身前，“就算是禁闭他也应该被送进紧急逃生舱，你明知道急冻会对人体造成不可逆转的伤害！”  
“我们没有理由让一个潜在的杀人犯占用宝贵的逃生空间。”舰长解释。  
“你他妈瞎扯淡！有三个人死了，我们有三间空余的逃生舱，就算现在突然冒出其他两位‘凶手’来也根本不缺什么狗屁的逃生空间！而你还一门心思想要把clay塞进这个见了鬼的雪糕盒子。谁能作证james死的那天clay真的和他在一起在监控室里？”他面对人群转了一个圈，随便点了一个人，“你，还是你？明天还会不会有听证会，指控你，我，或者这里的任何一个人？啊，我明白了，尊敬的舰长，只要每个人都被送进你的太空监狱，剩下的能源就够你在星系里一路流浪直到救援船收到信号了！可是我告诉你，你永远也——”  
“够了，”一只手按在他的肩膀上，“sapnap，舰长的决定是理性的。有时候一部分人必须牺牲一些东西，为了另一部分能活下去。”  
“可那个人他妈的为什么是你？！”  
“因为nora说得没错，james死的那天我的确一个人去了监控室，但我是为了找东西，而不是为了杀人。”clay松开sapnap，环视四周的船员，毫无感情的视线在每个人身上都停顿了一下，“至于那个真正的杀人犯，希望不久的将来我们能在冬眠舱里相见。”  
他向人群中心走去，舰长在制服上擦了擦手。  
“Clay，你还有什么要辩解的吗？”  
“没有，我的确独自一人去了监控室。”  
“那么我们会进行匿名投票决定是否将你投入冬眠舱，你对这个决定有意见吗？”  
“没有，我接受。”  
“好的。退到十米外，放下你的武器。”  
“我并未携带武器。”clay举起双手，目光从舰长身上移开，转向george，“我愿意接受搜身。”  
George在任何人有机会反应前走了过去，检查clay的口袋和随身装备。装备夹是用一个锁扣固定在制服上的，需要从背后才能解开。George站在clay面前伸出手环向他背后，后者顺从地低下头，看着george肩上的徽章。  
George听到一个很轻，很轻的声音，在耳边如同爱语一般抚过。  
“一个人来找我。”  
他解开装备夹，啪的一声扔到地上。  
“安全。”  
“祝你‘旅途愉快’！”sapnap看着舰长，恶狠狠地说。

Sapnap骂骂咧咧穿行在漆黑一片的走廊上。  
过去的十分钟里发生了他今天能想到的最糟糕的两件事：电力系统故障。这不是他头脑中的数学区块终于停止运行了，而是它的确同时意味着两件事：与george在突如其来的黑暗中失散，还有clay的冬眠舱停止供电。他花了好久才在一片黑暗中摸到去冬眠舱的路。  
拜托没事，拜托没事...sapnap手忙脚乱打开冬眠舱的门，然后愣住了。  
里面没有人。

George走向飞船的尽头。他的心跳很快，呼吸不匀，双手发抖...但他觉得很安静。  
太安静了，就像在那颗被诅咒的石头卫星上度过的三天三夜，他只能听着clay的声音和自己的呼吸声计算时间一样。  
可是clay的声音是怎么传到他的通讯器里的？他们之间明明隔着好几个星系，可他听起来却仿佛就在自己身边。  
他戴上头盔，掰下拉杆，打开飞船尾部的安全闸门。黑暗，冰冷的星空在他眼前展开，在飞船和宇宙之间，一个人挂在那里——或者说一套航天服挂在那里，无数绿色的黏液状触须像藤蔓一样从航天服的缝隙里钻出来，紧紧抓着飞船的外壁。  
那是clay的制服。虽然圆形头盔的面罩上为了隔离深空辐射而镀上了一层金膜，但george不看脸也能认出它来。他向舱门外伸出手去，想拉住那件航天服。  
“Clay？”  
几根触须从飞船外壁收回来，融合成人手的形状。航天服就像一具被从身体内部控制的木偶一样，僵硬地面对george推开了面罩。  
George干呕起来。  
头盔里面是空的，只有一团绿泥一样的东西连接在属于人类的脊椎上，像有生命一样不停搏动。...不，也许那就是生命。他被冻在原地，仅存的理智只够供他忍住不真的在头盔里吐出来..他不知道应该前进还是后退，也许投入那片美丽的星空就能获得永恒的安宁。几根触须顺着飞船外壁攀到他的身边，把一个什么东西隔着厚重的手套塞进他的手心里。  
George低头看了一眼，是那枚戒指。  
他突然觉得无比平静。  
“clay，”他又叫了一声，“clay，抓住我。我会藏好你...我们会平安回去的。”  
蛇一样湿滑的触感从手腕上蜿蜒而来，george关上舱门，掀开航天服的面罩，荧光绿色的触须织入人类的身体，雨后的幼芽在动脉和神经中伸展，蔓延。他滑坐在舷窗边，双手掐着喉咙大口喘气，破碎的石块从舷窗外划过，在无垠的幕布上，月亮看起来是黑色的。  
“我愿意。”他说。

舷窗顶的灯光重新亮了起来，sapnap在走廊那边大喊着george的名字。  
“george！谢天谢地你没事，clay去哪了？我刚才去了冬眠舱，他不在那里，他最好没事，我发誓如果ryan那个老滑头对他做了什么的话我会杀了他——”  
“clay很安全。”  
“真的？”sapnap迟疑地闭嘴了，“他在哪？”  
George看着他，歪了歪头。  
“跟我来。”  
Sapnap注意到他制服手腕的位置破了一个小洞，他不确定那个破损是否之前就在，还是只是他眼花了。他看着george的背影，总觉得哪里说不上来的违和，就好像面前的人曾穿过地狱又回到了人间...又或者没有“完全”回来，他的一部分已经被永远留在了那里。  
“电力室？你要说这里能藏人那还差了点意思。”  
George站在他面前看着他。他穿着制服，黑发乱糟糟的，透过面罩内侧黯淡的金膜，他的瞳孔绿得就好像是往眼眶里嵌了两块绿宝石。  
头盔里的黑色突然开始流动，触须从黑暗里探出头来，疯长着在面罩上留下一道道印记，好像孩子们的蜡笔画。最终，那里只剩下一片漆黑和一个刺眼的，绿色的图案。  
:)  
“啊，你，”sapnap突然意识到刚才的违和感来自哪里，“你的眼睛——”

佛罗里达，棕榈湾。  
“phil，你不觉得这件事有点奇怪吗？”techno端着电脑站在他长官的身边，“我觉得你得看看这个。”  
“哦，techno，”警官笑着喝了一口咖啡，“我希望你说的‘奇怪’不是指george连续两次成为深空考察事故唯一的幸存者这件事，因为这两天已经有够多人和我提过这个了。我的看法是：在得到确切证据之前，我们都只能把它看作是‘几乎不可能但的确发生了’的小概率巧合。”  
“不是george，”techno有点急切，但还是耐心把phil的话听完了，“我找到了克里尼号上另一位船员的档案，他叫clay，五个月前从棕榈湾的航天部门被调往休斯敦。这是他的尸检报告。”  
“尸体？他们难道去把克里尼号的残骸回收了不成？”  
“不，这具尸体是从他调职前在棕榈湾的住宅书房里找到的。看起来像是被...风干了，尸检报告显示死亡时间大概是五个月前。这半年来没有人发现住宅里的异常——这间房子在clay调职以后就显示被卖掉了，但邻居说从来没有见到这里的门敞开过。”  
“房子的买主呢？”  
“是假身份。”  
Phil苦笑着揉了揉头，两个黑眼圈在金色的刘海下清晰可见。  
“我打算出差一趟，和那个唯一的幸存者谈谈。你要和我一起去吗？”  
“当然，”techno点点头，又向前一步，把phil面前的显示屏给摁灭了，“不过在那之前，你得先好好地吃顿饭，休息一下才行。”  
两人并肩朝停车场走去，天已经快黑了，金星在地平线尽头黯淡地闪烁。  
“晚饭吃什么？”phil关上副驾驶的门，像猫一样伸了个懒腰。  
“剧院那条街上新开了一家店，卖很好吃的...”  
“不要汉堡。”  
Techno噤声了。和自己这位明明身为英国人却对食物挑剔得毫无理由的上司战斗是生活的一部分，不爽不要玩。  
他绞尽脑汁，冥思苦想，最终也只是挤出一句：“卖制作工艺非常精良的汉堡。”  
Phil无奈地看了他一会儿。  
“随便你吧。”他宽容地说。  
Techno托腮看对面phil大嚼着双层牛肉汉堡，黑椒汁非常不体面地沾到鼻尖上，真香之情溢于言表，比美国人更加美国人。  
“还有一件事。”他忍了又忍，还是忍不住帮phil把鼻子上那点酱汁擦了，“george在瓦里亚号失事后的报告中提到过，他是在飞船坠毁的第六小时接到clay的通讯的。瓦里亚号上没有配备和地球的即时通讯系统，那时他们用文字交流，之间有几十分钟的时差。但第二天开始这个问题被解决了，他们可以用几乎即时的文字通讯，有时候甚至可以使用音频。可是...这是怎么做到的？”  
“嗯，好问题。休斯敦那时的调查里也问过clay这件事，但clay坚持他和george一直只是用最普通的波段联系，再加上从天仓星上回来后的一段日子里george的心理状态一直不太稳定，我们不能确定他的报告里究竟有几分是确切的现实，所以这件事最后也就不了了之了。”phil终于吃完最后一口汉堡，意犹未尽地擦了擦嘴。  
“叮”的一声，警长的手机屏幕适时亮了起来。  
“邮件？”techno皱眉。  
“嗯，别担心，我会全部留到周一再回的。”phil打开随邮件一同发来的附件，简单浏览了一遍。他眉头越皱越紧，脸上终于不是那副儿童教师一般的和蔼微笑了。  
Techno挪到他身边，邮件是克里尼号失事前一部分船员最后的留言。天已经彻底黑了，霓虹招牌在高空闪耀，公路上的车流噼里啪啦响个不停。  
“你看这个。”phil指着其中一条。Techno凑过去看，上面写的是：  
HE IS AMONG US.

附录：船员George的语音日志（已损毁）  
这是自事故以来我第一次觉得不再担心任何事。  
不管接下来会发生什么，该发生的总会发生的。所有的一切：瓦里亚号的事故，我找到那座山峰...所有这一切都是命中注定，让我来到这个时刻。  
它在等着我，我也在等着它...  
...它看上去如此安全。  
我不再害怕星空了。

完

作者：  
之后或许还有一篇clay视角的短文，讲讲在宇宙小绿人眼里一切是怎么发生的。感谢所有在上篇留下评论的人，也谢谢阅读到这里的你。整活很快乐，下次还来:)

参考游戏：  
lifeline生命线  
Among us - dream和george双内鬼的那局


End file.
